Us
by Katiepie92
Summary: So in this story katie sorry i write as if i am the main character in all my stories it's easier to imagine it that way for me has moved with her dad to a house on the beaches of dayton fl. they moved in with a woman and her bratty daughter. now katie must start all over. she will hopefully be able to have a great senior year and find love and friendships along the way
1. Chapter 1: A Change in Scenery

Chapter 1: Change in Scenery

It was my senior year of high school, and basically, I had to start all over. My egotistical dad decided it was time for a "change in scenery". Well, that's what he told everyone in my hometown. I knew it was because he had met someone in Daytona. He tried to hide it from me, but when you talk to a woman publicly on facebook you have to know someone is going to find out.

Her name was Mindy, the women he wanted to be with just months after he divorced my mother. He begged me to go with him and after a few guilt trips I gave in. Now as we pulled into this women's driveway, I regretted leaving my brother, my mother, and my friends behind. The house seemed nice. It was right on the beach. As Mindy and what looked like her daughter walked out to greet us, I tried to remain positive. Mindy was an average woman with an average height and weight. She had auburn hair just above her shoulders. I didn't understand my dad's logic, going from my mom whose looks were above average to Mindy, but I had stopped trying to understand him when he told my mom he wanted a divorce.

"Hello, I'm Mindy," her voice screeched as I got out of the car. "This is my daughter Lacy."

"It's nice to finally meet you Lacy. I've heard so much about you from your mother," my dad said. "And Mindy it's amazing to finally meet you in person. This is my daughter, Katie."

Mindy wrapped her arms around me as if we were long lost family. I was a little uncomfortable considering this was our first time even meeting.

"I'm so happy you decided to come," Mindy said.

I smiled, "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you hun, Lacy, why don't you show Katie her room."

"Okay," Lacy said walking in the house. I followed closely behind. "This is your room." She opened the door. Inside the room was my bed from home and my dresser. It was a pretty small room. Smaller than the one I had back home. "My room is down the hall, but you're not welcomed in there. I don't want you messing with any of my stuff. We have to share the bathroom. It's through that door." she said rudely. I walked into the bathroom that was joining our rooms. Great, I thought. "I just want you to know I'm not thrilled about this situation at all and would appreciate it if at school you acted like you don't know me."

She walked out. I was kind of in shock. She didn't even know me, and she was acting like this. My dad walked in with my bags.

"Go ahead and start unpacking, Kates."

"Dad, are you sure about this place?" I asked.

"I'm positive this is going to be the best year of your life."

He walked out and left me alone to unpack. Unpacking didn't take long considering all I really had was clothes. After I finished, I decided to go out and walk on the beach. A little ways down there was a little restaurant called, Johnny Rockets. I decided to go in since I hadn't eaten all day.

"How many?" the hostess greeted with a smile.

"Just one," I said as she took me to a table.

"We'll give you a few minutes to look at the menu, and your waiter will be right over."

I browsed the menu for a few seconds then the waiter came.

"I'm Chase. I'll be taking care of you today can I get you anything to drink?"

Chase was gorgeous. He had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Sure, can I get a sprite?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back with that."

Just then Lacy walked in with three other girls and two guys. "We want to sit in Chase's section," she said to the hostess with a smile. The hostess walked her over to the large table just two away from me. She saw me, but she didn't acknowledge I was there. When Chase walked out with my drink she called his name and waved. He smiled back. Great, he had a girlfriend.

"Here's your drink. Are you ready to order?"

"Not really. I've never really been here before what's good."

"You've never been here?" he seemed kind of shocked.

"No, I just moved here."

"Chase, sweetie, we're ready to order!" Lacy yelled.

"I'll be right there," he told her. "Well, this burger right her is good if you want to try something a little different. It's got Thousand Island dressing on it. It's what I always get."

"Alright, I'll take that with fries."

"Okay, I'll put that right in for you."

"Thanks."

He took my order back to the kitchen. Then he walked over to Lacy's table and to take their order. She hung on every word he said and flirted like crazy. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Her table was so loud. I could hear everything they said to him.

"Hey guys," he said to them.

"What time you off man?" one of the guy asked.

"About an hour."

"Awesome," the same guy said.

"You want to come over tonight? My mom and her new man are going out on their first date. We'll have like a little party before we have to go back to school Monday," Lacy asked.

"I'll text you and let you know after work."

"Can we snag some of your mom's alcohol again?" one of the girls asked.

"Duh, that's what makes it a party. We'll all go down to the beach and drink."

"Hey man, who's the newbie over there?" the other guy asked.

"Yeah, she's cute," the first guy added.

"I'm not sure yet. I just met her."

I acted as though I wasn't listening. I wanted to laugh though when I saw Lacy's face.

"Can you try and get her name?" the second guy asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want to come straight out and ask though."

"She isn't even that cute," Lacy said.

"You're right. She's not cute. She's beautiful," the first guy said.

All three guys laughed. "You're just jealous," Chase said laughing.

"Jealous of what, her split ends and her bad teeth?"

"Hey, don't be rude," Chase said.

"Chase! Order's up!" a man from the kitchen said.

He quickly left their table and grabbed my order.

"Alright, here's your burger. Is there anything else I can grab for you?"

"No thank you."

"So where are you from?" he asked leaning against the seat across from me.

"Jacksonville."

"You going to be here long or are you just on vacation?"

"We just moved here, my dad and me."

"Awesome, you still in school? What school are you going to?"

"Daytona high."

"I go there. It's a really nice school. If you need someone to show you around I've pretty much been here all my life."

"I'll keep that in mind. Chase, right?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Katie."

"It's really nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Chase! Order!" the man in the back yelled again.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said as he walked away.

I started eating. The food was amazing. I wasn't even concerned with paying attention to what Lacy or her table was saying anymore.

Chase came back over after a while. "So you like it?"

"It's so good."

"Awesome, so you ready for dessert?"

I laughed. "Dessert? No, I already feel like I gained five pounds."

"Well, next time you have to get our chocolate mousse pie."

"Okay, I will."

"So you want your check, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, I need to get back."

"Alright, I'll take you right up there," he said pointing to the register.

We walked up there together.

"That'll be $8.42."

I handed him cash.

"So, can I get your number or something?" he asked.

"If you really want it you can."

"Here just write in on here," he said handing me a napkin.

I wrote down my name and number for him as he counted out my change. Then we traded.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later," he said.

"It was nice meeting you, Chase."

"You too, Katie."

I walked out and headed back to the house. When I got there my dad and Mindy were already gone. I decided to go sit out on the beach. After a while, I got a text.

Drew: So you miss me yet sexy? ;)

Me: I think you're the one who misses me.

Drew: What makes you say that?

Me: The fact that you told me you wanted nothing to do with me and now your texting.

Drew: You know this is hard for me.

Me: I don't understand why it's so hard. I told you we could do long distance, and you told me no.

Drew: I don't want to hold you back beautiful.

Me: Drew, I'm really busy right now. I'll text you later.

Drew: Now you're mad.

I didn't text back I was angry.

"Hey bitch," Lacy said walking up with the two girls she was with earlier. Her friends laughed. "Look just a little FYI so you don't get yourself in too much trouble, Chase is mine."

"So you guys are dating?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Does he know your dating because he defiantly asked for my number?"

"It doesn't matter. I have dibs on him so back off." She walked inside.

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so obsessive over him. My phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Katie? It's Chase."

"Oh, hey, I was just talking about you."

"Really?" he sounded shocked.

"Yeah, you're a popular subject around here."

"Who were you talking to?" he still sounded confused. It was funny.

"Lacy."

"Oh, shit."

I laughed. "She's very fond of you. You two are so lucky to have each other."

"We're not with each other." He was laughing now too.

"You may want to talk to her about that cause she seems to think she's your girl."

"Where'd you talk to her at?"

"She is my new stepsister."

He laughed. "Oh, so you guys are going to have girls' nights and shit."

"No, it's apparent she doesn't like me. I'm overstepping my boundaries by talking to you."

He laughed again.

"So what's the story with you and her?" I asked.

"We've known each other for a couple of years. A year ago she asked me to go see a movie with her. I thought we'd be with friend, but it was just us. I felt awkward. And when she went in for a kiss at the end of our "date" I pulled away. Ever since then she's been up my ass and trying to get with me."

"She wants the dick!"

He was laughing so hard now. "Yeah, and I'm not giving it to her."

I laughed.

"But I didn't call u to talk about her."

"What'd you call me for then?"

"I was calling to see if you wanted to go to my friend's party with me?"

"You're just asking for drama aren't you?"

"No, I'm asking for a fun chill night with you."

"It's not going to be so chill if Lacy finds out."

"I don't care. Get your ass ready now!"

"Okay, are you picking me up?"

"Yes, you have an hour to get ready."

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2: To Friends

Chapter 2: Cheers to Friends and Forgetting the Past

I went inside and started getting ready. I dressed casual but cute. I wore white shorts with a navy blue one strapped top. My long hair was down and wavy. I decided to call my dad and let him know.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, I'm going to hang out with some friends I met earlier today. I'll be home kind of late."

"Who?"

"His name is Chase."

"I don't know if you should be out late with a guy you just met."

"Dad, if anything goes wrong I will call you. I'm almost eighteen."

"Let me ask Mindy."

He covered the receiver. I didn't understand why he would have to ask her she wasn't my mother.

"She said be very careful, and we will hide a key under the door mat."

"OK, thanks dad."

"Have fun and be safe."

We hung up. I went downstairs to wait for Chase. I was watching TV in the living room, when Lacy and her friends walked in from the kitchen.

"So is Chase even coming tonight?" her friend asked.

"I don't know yet. Heather, should I ask him?" she said to the other girl.

"No, you don't want him to think you're desperate."

"I need to know if I should look cute though."

"I'll text Josh and ask if they are coming."

"Trisha, don't do that. Chase isn't dumb. Josh will tell Chase, and Chase will think Lacy's a stalker," Heather said.

I laughed a little.

"What?" Lacy said.

"I say you go for it. If he doesn't realize you're a stalker by now he never will. Hell, I've been here for like six hours, and I know you're a stalker," I said laughing.

"Shut up, whore! Why are you dressed so nice? It's not like you have anywhere to go."

I heard the horn honk outside.

"Actually, I think that's my ride now," I said getting up and looking out the window. "It is. See you guys whenever."

I walked outside. I knew they were probably watching me as Chase opened my car door and helped me in. Lacy ran out.

"Chase! I thought you were coming over tonight."

"I decided to take out your stepsister and show her around."

"Why though?"

"Cause I thought it would be fun."

"When are we all going to hang out then?"

"We hung out all summer."

"Yeah I know, but once school starts back up you are going to be so busy with football and work."

"Don't worry I'll make time for everyone," he said waving as he got in the car and closed the door.

"Damn, she is up your ass!"

"I know right," he said rolling down the windows and pulling away from my new home.

"So whose party is it?"

"My friend, Andrew and his sister, Maddie's. They are really cool people."

"Awesome," I said.

"So what do you do for fun?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just a simple girl. I like movies, music, the beach, of course, and hanging out with friends. I don't have a lot of friends anymore since the move and all."

"You will after tonight. Everyone from our school is going to be here."

"Alright," I said smiling. "Shit, am I dressed for the occasion?"

"Yeah, you look great. It's a casual event." He kind of laughed at me.

"Good." We pulled into the grass of the beautiful house.

"Here we are," he said rolling up the windows.

"No one's here." I laughed.

"We're early. I wanted to introduce you to Drew and Maddie before everyone gets here.

We got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Drew, the party's here!" Chase yelled.

A tall dark haired guy walked out. He was one of the guys that came to Jonny Rockets with Lacy.

"Hey man," he said hugging him. "Oh shit, you got her to come."

"Yeah, Katie this is Drew."

"It's nice to meet you, Drew."

"It's very nice to meet you too. You are such a pretty girl. I was telling Chase that earlier at Jonny Rockets. I told him if he didn't bring you tonight, he couldn't come."

"Oh, so that's why I'm here. I'm your ticket in the door," I said with a serious look on my face.

"No, I wanted you here," he said defensive.

"Chase, chill out, I'm kidding."

He smiled.

"So can I get you guys a drink?" he asked as we followed him into the kitchen.

"You have any beer?" Chase asked.

"Duh, the keg's outback."

"Maddie's also making fruity drinks if you want one."

I smiled at the girl putting things in the blend while she was on the phone.

"No Carrie, I told you Jason can't come. I don't care if he's your new boyfriend. He's still my ex," she said.

"Maddie, pause for a second," she stopped what she was doing and told the girl on the phone to hold on. "This is Katie," Chase said.

"Oh, you're the new girl. It's really nice to meet you. I'm Maddie."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Sorry I'm on the phone, but I have to control drama."

"You're fine," I said laughing.

"We'll talk later?"

I nodded. Chase grabbed my hand and took me outside. Their backyard was beautiful. They had a pool and just beyond that was the beach.

"You want some beer?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

He poured me a glass.

"If you get bored and you want to leave, just let me know and we'll go," he whispered in my ear.

"Alright," I said.

A little while later, people started to arrive. They were dancing and talking and having a good time. Chase was outback playing beer pong with his friends. I walked inside the kitchen. Maddie was in there. She looked rather upset.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Not really," she said. "Carrie, my best friend, is dating my ex, Jason. After I told her I didn't want him here, she still brought him."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sitting across from her at the table.

"Not your fault. I'm just trying to have fun, and it's turning into a sucky night."

"Well, I hate to be the alcoholic, but let's take a shot."

"That's not going to help," she said laughing.

"Alcohol doesn't fix problems, but neither does milk," I said. "Alcohol, however, does give me courage, and after this shot, I will help you get rid of your loser friend and her boyfriend."

"I don't want you to fight her," she laughed.

"I won't. I just have a very strong personality and can be very persuasive."

"Alright, one shot," she said grabbing two shot glasses.

I grabbed the vodka and poured it into the two glasses.

"Cheers to," I began.

"New friends and forgetting the past," she said laughing.

"I'll cheers to that," I said.

We both drank.

"Okay, now where are they."

"We don't have to kick them out. I guess I'm just a little jealous."

"You sure, cause I will?"

"Nah, it's whatever. I can ignore it."

"Good," I said.

Chase walked in. "Hey girl, want to dance?"

"I'm not really a dancer," I said.

"Good, that means I can lead."

"But," I began.

"No buts, come dance with me," he said grabbing my hand and leading me into the living room.

He pulled me up close to him and began swaying to the music. It was an upbeat song so we swayed rather quickly. I was smiling and laughing at his 'moves.' He was the life of the party everyone seemed to be watching him. Everyone stopped to say hey to him. The music stopped and switched pace. A slower song came on.

"Now we could be awkward and just stand here for a minute, or we can dance like two normal people during a slow song."

"Which would u prefer?" I giggled.

"Well, I would like to dance with you."

"So dance with me."

He pulled me in closer than before. His arms were around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you decided to come," he said.

"I'm glad too. I'm having a blast. I thought moving was going to be the worst thing that could ever happen, but it's actually turning out pretty good." I smiled at him, looking into his eyes.

"Chase!"


	3. Chapter 3: Sanctuary

Chapter 3: Sanctuary

I knew it was her even before I had a chance to turn around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lacy yelled getting in my face.

"I'm dancing with Chase," I said. She already knew this.

"I told you to back off. You do know that I can make your life a living hell, right?"

"Lacy, chill, we're just hanging out," Chase said.

"Just hanging out, Chase?"

"Yeah, Lacy, I told you we are not getting together."

"Chase, you are pushing me away."

"Oh my god, he doesn't want you," I said. "Now can we please get back to dancing?"

"You just wait till you get home, Katie," she said threatening me.

"Lacy, I'm not scared of you. Now I'm trying to have a good time, please just leave."

"No, I'm going to stay right here."

"Okay, stay right here then. I'm going to continue dancing with Chase," I said turning back towards him and rolling my eyes.

"You are such a little bitch," she said.

I ignored her.

"So anyways, we were dancing."

"And you were telling me about how you thought moving was going to be a disaster. Why have your feelings changed?"

"Because I met this awesome dude, who works at this amazing restaurant, and invited me to this sick party."

"Well, I'm glad you have a positive attitude now."

"Me too."

Lacy was still standing right next to us.

"Chase, I don't know what you see in her. She is an ugly ass slut. Those shorts scream 'Please rape me!'" she said.

I was angry now.

"We can leave if you want," he said.

I turned towards Lacy. "I don't know what you have against me. If you think I'm a slut sweetie, you obviously don't know me. Honestly, you are so desperate. Just move on, he doesn't want you."

"He wanted me before you got here."

"No, he didn't."

"Katie, let's just go."

"Okay," I said. It was time to go. I was getting a little too angry. I knew if she insulted me again, I might snap.

He grabbed my hand and led me out to his car. We got inside.

"I'm sorry she's doing this to you."

"It's whatever. I've been judged my whole life. I'll get over it."

"Hey," he began. I looked over at him. His green eyes stared straight into mine. "You're not a slut."

I giggled. "I know I'm not a slut."

He started the car.

"So where to now?" I asked.

"My favorite place ever."

"Which is?"

"You'll see."

We drove for a little while. It was about ten thirty when we finally got to our destination. He parked in the sandy area, and we got out.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We call it the rockies."

There was a path off to the side of the car. I was hesitant.

"Coming?" he said standing at the beginning of the path taking off his shoes.

"Do these shorts really scream rape me?" I said.

We were alone in some place I didn't really know with someone I'd just met earlier.

"I'm not going to rape you," he said laughing. "Trust me."' He held out his hand.

"Alright, if you do anything I have an older brother who will kick your ass. He's training to be a UFC fighter," I said jokingly and taking his hand. I took off my shoes as well.

"I'm not going to do anything, but I'll keep that in mind," he said laughing.

We walked down the path. We ended up at some large rocks in the beach water. They were smooth against my feet. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever been to. The stars shined bright and the moon was full.

"This is amazing," I said.

"I found it a while back. It's far away from the city lights. I like to come here and think." He sat on a rock. I sat next to him.

He leaned back to look at the sky.

"You bring all the pretty girls here?" I asked leaning back next to him.

"No, I try not to show people my sanctuary."

"Oh, so I'm special?"

"The boys and I come here a lot. It's how we escape from girly drama."

"Oh, so I'm just one of the boys?"

"Hell no, I just trust you I guess."

"Ok," I said.

We sat there in silence for a while. I was comfortable with him there next to me. I could almost forget all the drama from before.

"Let's go in the water," he said after a while.

"In what?" I said laughing.

"In our underwear," he answered standing up and taking off his shirt and shorts.

"No," I said laughing.

"Yes, it'll be fun."

"That's totally not fair. Your underwear looks like a swimsuit."

"So does yours. Come on be adventurous."

"Fine," I said taking off my shirt. Luckily, my underwear matched. It was also quite sexy though.

"I like that lacey…" he began.

I cut him off, "Please shut up!"

"I was just complimenting your underwear."

I laughed. "Look I wasn't excepting to have to strip down so I could go swimming. If I would've known we were going to do this, I would've worn something that covered a little more," I said referring to my thong.

"Now you know to prepare for the worst with me."

"Let's just go," I said stepping into the water.

He followed me in.

"I can't wait till we get in deeper so you can stop staring at my ass."

"I'm not."

I glared at him.

"Okay, I am a little bit."

I laughed.

"I'll quit," he said catching up to me.

"Stop looking at my boobs!"

"I'm not!"

"I know."

"Stop looking at my dick!"

"Okay, you took it too far. Girls don't do that." I laughed.

"Ha, okay," he said.

We were in pretty deep. I sat down and the water came up to my collar bone.

"It's cold," I said shivering.

"We can get out if you want?"

I dunked my head beneath the water. When I came back up for air, he was staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just looking at you."

I shivered again.

"Come on, I have a blanket in the car."

We walked up to the rock. I sat down while he ran to get the blanket. When he got back, he sat so close to me. Our bodies were almost touching. He wrapped the blanket around us both and pulled me up against him.

"Did I tell you I'm really glad you came tonight?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Well, I really mean it. So I'm telling you again."

I blushed. I could feel his eyes on me. I turned and looked at him. He leaned in and kissed me.


End file.
